Danger to a young child
by Claude Hamato
Summary: Collab with Showtunesiva Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Danger to a young child

By; showtunediva and Dusty the Innocent

Summery: What happens when Claudia finds out what Audrey II can do?

Disclaimer: Showtunediva nad I own no one in little shop of Horrors

Claudia Krelborne is mine

Chapter 1

"You know what I'm afraid of more than anything else in the world?" Claudia asked Stacy on the bus ride home after school on Friday

Stacy thought "Seymour?" she asked

"No, you putz." Claudia scoffed. "He's completely harmless. I've seen murderers, Audrey abusive boyfriend, huge dogs, and huge spiders, but nothing scares me more than a man eating plant."

"You're scared of his new plant? Look just 'cause that shy cousin of yours looks a little weak ever since he found Audrey 2, doesn't mean the plant down anything" Stacy said

"Plant down anything?" Claudia laughed. "I know your mom smokes cigarettes around you, and I think your brain is fried."

"Oh shut it." Stacy snapped turning her attention to her book. Claudia knew this meant their conversation was over and turned her attention to the window thinking about when Audrey II first came to the store

_The Store was quiet as usual. She, Seymour, Audrey, and Mr. Mushnik had switched places from the wall, to the counter, to the backroom doorway, to the desk where they kept track on how much money the store was making-which she knew wasn't enough to keep it in business. She leaned against the wall, listening to the soft "tick-tock" of the clock above her, feeling sleepy at the silence of the store. She yawned, looking at Seymour to see e had already fallen asleep on top of the account that has to be uncomfortable, she thought as she nodded off .She had been asleep-maybe 5 minutes when she suddenly heard Mr. Mushnik say "Look at that! Six o'clock and we haven't sold so much as a fern! That's it! Forget it. Don't bother coming in tomorrow._" _The Flower shop's three workers eyes widened as they got up from their places and surround him_

"_You don't mean..." Audrey said_

"_You can't mean…."Seymour said. Claudia couldn't say anything as she stood in shock, not even acknowledging Seymour's hands on her shoulders_

_What? What don't I mean? I mean I'm closing, forget it. Kaput" _

"_You can't" Audrey pleaded_

"_Kaput. Extinct. I'm closing this God and customer forsaken place."_

_Kaput? No. No. She couldn't go back to the orphanage. She just couldn't. She feat the fabric of Audrey's soft dress as she reached over and and nudged Seymour_

"_Mr. Mushnik, forgive me for saying so, but has it ever occurred to you..._

_...that maybe what the firm needs is to move in a new direction?" _

_She gulped and nearly face-palmed when Mr. Mushnik paused in his walking and looked at her older cousin. Luckily Audrey came to his rescue_

"_What Seymour's trying to say, Mr Mushnik, is... Well, we've talked about it and all three of us agree…" She looked at Seymour confidently_

"_Seymour, why don't you run downstairs and bring up...that strange and interesting new plant you've been working on?" She feat Seymour's hands leave her shoulders, and hurry down stairs to their one-room, well she didn't know what to call it-an apartment maybe. The nezt few minutes were a blur. All she knew is that one minute she was walking beside Audrey listening as she told Mr. Mushnik _

"_You see Mr Mushnik, some of those exotic plants Seymour's been tinkering around with...are really unusual. We all three think that maybe some of those strange and interesting new plants...prominently displayed and advertised, would attract business." And the next minute she was hearing her cousin say_

"_I'm afraid it isn't feeling very well today."_

_She heard him put something on the counter and the gathered around it_

"_There. Now isn't that bizarre." Audrey asked. It didn't look so bizarre to her. Then again she had watched Seymour care for it for weeks now. To her it looked like a tiny Venus Fly Trap mixed with a baby cabbage. When he had first brought it home it looked just like a mini green rose. _

"_At least. What kind of a weirdo plant is that, Seymour?" Mr. Mushnik said _

"_l don't know. l think it's some kind of flytrap...but l haven't been able to identify it in any of my books. l gave it my own name though. l call it an Audrey II" Seymour said, moving his gaze up to Audrey so he didn't see the 12-year-old roll her eyes. She knew how much Seymour loved Audrey. Of course he'd name his new plant after her. _

"_After me?" Audrey asked_

"_l hope you don't mind. You see Sir, if you were to put a strange and interesting plant like this...here in the window, then maybe..." Seymour said, as he picked Audrey II up and put it in the window._

"_Maybe what? Maybe what" Mushnik said, going back to his seat to read the paper "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? Just because you put a strange plant in the window people don't suddenly—" Everyone jumped when that miraculous sound the bell rang through announcing the arrival of a customer as they entered the shop. The way this customer was dressed wasn't commonly seen in Skid Row. He had on a business hat on with matching suit. _

"_Excuse me. l couldn't help noticing that strange and interesting plant. What is it?" he asked_

"_It's an Audrey II" Audrey said, and Claudia knew then and there the customer might just stay a bit longer. It was always that way when she or Audrey talked to a customer. They didn't lie about the merchandise or anything. They were just hard to say no to._

"_I've never seen anything like it before." The customer said looking at Audrey II_

"_No one has.' Seymour said_

"_Where did you get it?" The customer said_

"_Well…. Remember that total eclipse of the sun about a week ago?"_

"_Yes. 'The man replied. Claudia barely heard her cousin's story. She had just noticed the way the man was talking. Almost like he was being controlled._

"_Well, that's an unusual story, and a fascinating plant." The man said as he began to walk out but stopped pulling out his wallet "Oh, I may as well take fifty dollars' worth of roses while I'm here." That had caused the three workers to freeze and Mushnik leap up from his seat_

"_Fifty dollars!" He gave her a glance and she nodded to the man._

"_Yes sir, right away, sir!" She said ,giving him a polite smile and began crossing to the back room as Mushnik began crossing to the register_

"_Can you break a hundred?" The man had asked making both people stop in their tracks_

"_A hundred? No." Mushnik said_

"_Then I'll just have to take twice as many." The customer said. Claudia turned, hoping she had heard right_

"_Twice as many?" Mushnik asked_

"_Twice as many!" Seymour said, motioning for her to go on to the back room as she hurried off she heard Audrey exclaim the same thing and softly said to herself. _

"_Twice as many." The shop had filled with customers that day, and they had stayed open way after closing time. Mushnik had planned to take them to dinner ,but Audrey had a date with Orin. How Claudia wished she had opened her mouth and begged Audrey not to go. Not after that shiner Orin had given her. She didn't want her seeing him again. But of course she didn't and Audrey had left, so that just left her, Seymour, and Mushnik._

"_Are we still going out" Seymour asked. She blinked form her spot behind the counter as Audrey II groaned and limped in her pot. _

"_You're not going anywhere, Krelborn! You're staying right here and taking care of that sick plant! How come it's fainting all the time?" Mushnik said as he gathered his coat and hat from the coast rack_

"_l told you it's been giving me trouble. It just wilts like this. Audrey ll is not a healthy girl." Seymour said lifting the sick plant up slightly. She sighed feeling a slight bit of sympathy for Seymour and Two-ey. Maybe Seymour would let her help him after she came back with dinner._

"_Strictly between us, neither is Audrey l._ _" Mushnik said crossing behind her to the front door._

"_If I only knew what breed it was."_

"_Who cares what breed it is? Look what it's done for business. Work. Nurse this plant back to health. l'm counting on you."_

"_l know."_

"_You do?"_

"_l do."_

"_So fix. Good night." Mushnik said as he left making Claudia sigh as she stuffed her money in her pocket. Not even a single "thank you." She crossed to the front door with a promise to bring back dinner and be back in 5 if not 10 minutes._

She didn't know what had happened the 10 minutes she was gone, but when she came back Seymour met her upstairs and picked her up in a hug, telling her that Two-ey looked healthier. She sighed. That had been before Orin disappeared and Seymour began acting strangely. A few days passed ,then Mushnik disappeared. Audrey II had looked healthier after the two men disappeared too. She was determined to get to the bottom of this. The bus stopped and she hurried off ,going to Mushnik's. 'Hey, I'm home." She called, entering the store. Silence met her "Hello! Hello! Hello!" she called looking around the newly renovated shop. "Seymour! Audrey!" she called, dropping her backpack by the front door. She hurried past Audrey II to the counter to find a note from Seymour

_Claudia-_

_Audrey has the day off and I've gone to get supplies for the shop. Be good and I'll be back in a few minutes._

_-Seymour_

_P.S. Don't cut yourself in front of Audrey II_

"Kind of a weird way of saying don't let the pruning shears slip." She said, looking at Audrey II. Her heart raced as she hurried over to the light switch, leaping over Audrey II's many scattered vines, turning the lights up a bit, hoping it would be less creepy. It helped a bit but not a lot. She looked at Audrey II, making a face that looked as if she tasted the best taste in the world and the worst taste combined. "Don't get any ideas. Just 'cause we're alone don't think I'm drawing you." She crossed back to behind the counter, and washed her hands, ready to work, turning to see a chrysanthemum on the counter. "Hello. How do you get up here?" she asked it, as if she excepted it to answer her. She picked it up, and crossed to put it back on its shelf, tripping over one of Audrey II's vines. The flower said through the air, and it's pot would've shatter if Claudia hadn't caught it. She picked herself up wincing, and went over to the flower's shelf, and placed it on there. It's pot was just on the edge and she bit her lip thinking of how she could get up there. Unseen by her, Audrey II pushed one of her vines under her feet and lifted her up. The girl gasped and wobbled a bit before catching herself on the shelf pushing the pot back.

"Back there good?" an unknown voice said

"I think so." She said, as she was lowered to the floor "Thanks for helping." She said, turning to face the person who help her, rubbing her hurt knee

'No problem, little doll." Her eyes widened as Audrey II's –was it a trap-moved and words came out.

"Oh. My. God." She said, looking at her

"What'sa matter? Never seen a plant before?" Two-ey asked

"Not one that talk and moves at it's own will." She answered, watching as Two-ey's vines that had helped her curled back into itself

"That's right, kiddo. I talk.' Audrey II said "Can ya do something for me, small fry?"

"What/" she asked, her fear of Audrey II rising

"I'm so hungry. Could ya feed me?'

"Sure. Um- but tell me one thing real quick. When's the last time Seymour fed you?" she asked, standing her ground.

'Hm. I'd say about 5 days ago." Two-ey told her

_The same time Mr. Mushnik disappeared_ she thought, swallowing as she felt Audrey II's vines wrap around her waist.

"How much do you weight, sweetheart?"

'90 lbs. What do you want?"

'What are you craving?"

That was a weird question. "I d'know. Fries, I guess." she said shrugging

"Wanna know what I'm craving?" Audrey II asked her slowly

"Yes, considering 5 minutes ago I asked you 'What do you want?"

"A Claudia Pot pie." Audrey II answered

Claudia gasped when the vines tightened around her waist and she was dragged across the floor. Her hand fumbled for the knife Seymour and Audrey used when the cut roses, found it, and stabbed it in one of Two-ey's vines. She heard Audrey II cry out in pain as she let her go. She fell to the floor, but got up quickly, not sure how long the pain would last. She grabbed her backpack, hurrying out, running down the streets, not once looking back, not stopping until she got to the cafe that Chiffon, Ronette, and Crystal worked at, ignoring the owner's call of "Hey Claudia. The usual?" and fell into the booth at her usual table, hyperventilating. That was when she noticed the deep bleeding scratch on top of her hand. She must have gotten it when Two-ey dropped her. She reached over, unzipping her back pack, pulling out the teddy bear Seymour had gotten, her, hugging it close with the hand that wasn't bleed. She needed Seymour right now. She WANTED Seymour right now.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Anxiety

Collab with Dusty The Inncoent Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Claudia is Dusty The Inncoent's original character. Neither of us own any characters from Little Shop of Horrors.

The coffee shop was busy but it did not take Ronette too long to notice Claudia sitting in a back booth hugging her teddy bear. Luckily it was just about time for her break. She slid in to the seat across the table from Claudia

"Hey sweetie pie. Shouldn't you be at the store?"

Claudia nodded

"Why aren't you there?"

Ronette noticed that Claudia looked visibly shaken and that she had bruises on her arm

"I'm too scared to be there by myself."

"What happened to you? You have bruises all over your arm. No one tried rob the store did they?"

Claudia shook her head.

"Then what happened?"

A torrent of tears immediately rushed down her face.

"I went to feed the Audrey II and it tried to eat me. That's where the scratches are from."

Ronette look confused.

"Honey, Audrey II is a plant. Plants don't eat humans."

"This one does apparently. It said something about not eating since 5 days ago."

The wheels were turning in Ronette's head.

"Mr. Mushnik disappeared on Saturday."

Claudia nodded "I know. Seymour said he was the last person to see him alive. Ronette you don't think…"

Ronette finished her sentence silently and got up from her seat slid into the booth next to Claudia.

"Do you think you should talk to Seymour about it?"

" I want to. Oh Ronette, I'm so scared."

Ronette pulled her into arms and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Don't you worry. We'll get this all figured out."

"Can you come back to the store with me and talk to Seymour?"

"Definitely."

Ronette was not even sure how to comprehend this or begin to think about what she'd say to Seymour.

Seymour came back to the store after running his errands to find Claudia's back pack open in front of Audrey II's pot but no sign of Claudia. He feared the worst. He had a brief anxiety attack but a few seconds later Claudia and Ronette walked into the door.

"Claudia , how could you leave the store unattended like that? Someone could have easily robbed us."

Claudia looked at the floor slightly ashamed.

"Seymour, don't worry she was at the coffee shop. She just had a frightening experience and wanted to talk to someone about."

"Did someone try to rob the store while you were here alone?"

"No." Claudia barely whispered.

"What happened then.. and what are those scratches on your arm?"

Claudia burst into tears.

Seymour was completely confused

"Seymour, Claudia told me that Audrey II tried to eat her up." Ronette said

Seymour's heart sank. He didn't think not feeding Audrey II for 5 days would result in this happening… not at all. His anger turned to concern immediately.

"Are you alright?"

Claudia shook her head.. tears pouring down her face.

Ronette looked at Seymour. "How long have you known Audrey II eats human blood?"

It was Seymour's turn to bow his head in shame.

"Since it attacked Mr. Mushnik five days ago. I tried to save him.. I really did but the plant won the battle"

Do you realize you're putting a lot of people's safety at risk by not telling anyone?"

"No."

"Oh Seymour, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. " Claudia said

Seymour scooped his cousin in his arms and rocked her.

"Don't worry baby. I'll never leave you alone in the store with this monster again."

Ronette and Seymour looked at each other

"What should we do about this?" Seymour asked

"First of all I think we should close off the store from viewing the Audrey II at least for a week." Ronette said.

Seymour nodded

Claudia piped in "Then what do we do.. kill it?"

"Possibly." Ronette said

'It would relieve a lot of my anxiety." Seymour thought to himself


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Showtunedive or I own none of the Little Shop of Horrors characters. Claudia is mine

Audrey II growled as she watched the girl grabbed a small stuffed thing, and ran out, lsamming the door behind her. It wasn't gonna hurt when sheate her. Iy was gonna be like falling asleep for a humanoid, after screaming in pain for a little while of course. But she had wiggled and then brought up the nerve to stab her. Of the most inconsiderite, illogical-she was pulled from her thoughts when Seymour came in, his arms full of whatever humans brought to nurish their bodies and entertain themselves. Her boy's eyes widened when he saw the brat's backpack. She laughed in her mind and prepared to say 'Something or someone had to feed me." (important line and will show up again in chapter 9-I hope) when the door opened again and Clauduia came in with a taller, darker humaniod (hope that doesn't sound racist), her cheeks a little white from the dried tears. Oh, how she wanted to curse this little mutalatio so she wouldn't be able to sleep again until she was at least 16 or 17 (if she let the girl live that long.) But she didn't, with the unknown around. Seymour talked to Claudia and the other human,and she growled angry in her mind whenthe little girl started crying, bawling really saying "Oh Seymour, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. "

Her anger grew when she saw Seymour scoop her into his arms, one arm supporting her bottom, the other on her back, his hand stroking the girl's long hair. Seymour had never held her like that when she was a young plantling (my friend Tanner made up that word and I just to use it.) She buried her face into his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck, her body shuddering as if it was too big for her body to hold. Seymour rocked her saying "It's all right baby. I'll never leave you alone in the store with this monster again"

Monster? Monster? All Audrey II was trying to do was feed herslef again, and she was the monster? If anyone was the monster, it was the child, she's the one who stabbed her for no good reason. Sure she seemed sweet but she knew it was all an act She had even fallen for it when she first met her

_Seymour had gone to get a pot for her, and the girl sat looking at her, her head in her hands, silent before saying:_

"_Well,a ren't you a cute and pretty little thing?" She flashed a smile, the msiel where her nsoe was scrunched up. "Don't you worry. Seymour's gonna take good care of you and you're gonna grow up big and strong."_

He had fed her, of course, and she had to be kept up in the store.

And Two-ey would also she was jealous of two things. She was jealous that Claudia had drawn every plant except her. Everytime she limped weak from hunger she half-excepted Claduia to laugh and say: Now Audrey II, how am I supposed to draw you like that?" And she was alos jealous the Seymour gave more attention to the origianl Audrey and the brat. When the original Audrey wasn't around just the brat, listening to Seymour call her tihngs like "kiddo", or "sweetie", or "sweetheart", or "cutie", or "honey", or "baby". He had never called her that.

She hadn't paid attention to the conversation but she heard the darker human say something about going to get some people and that she would meet them either in the the basement room, the coffe shop (whatever that was),, or behind the store, The girl's head was leaning on Seymour's shoulder, her eyes closed, sniffleign a bit, her breathing was that of someone sleeping, That was odd. She had followed the brat's sleeping patterens and she usually fell asleppat 10:: or 11:30 at night. Was she re-chargeing her body from crying like infant humans,or younger children did. If so, if she remembered correctly, she would just be asleep a few seconds if not a few minutes. Her arm was still bleeding from the scratchs. She growled in her mind at the way Seymour was sympothtic and his legs had stopped the rocking motion and it was just his upper body doing it and his head was turned toward Claudia. From what she could tell, the soft tone he was humming, or softly singing, she couldn't tell, calmed the girl ,because she had stopped shaking, and the tears had stopped somewhat. Maybe if SHE acted pitiful like girl did he would show her sympothy. Now what had the child doen to get his attention? At the little brat's full height, she was up to Seymour's waist,she thought, she Claudia often tugged his shirt, or sleeve gently. Of course his arms were occupied at the mommen, and she couldn't get a good grip on one of his pantlegs, so she simple took one of her vines and gently wrapped it around his ankle, hoping to get his attention.


End file.
